The invention relates to security systems and particularly to wireless systems that allow the user to remotely control a security system.
Conventional wireless security systems are typically operated by wireless key chain fobs and wireless key pads. While such controls are satisfactory for many applications, they require the user, at least in some cases, to remember a code or operate a particular button when the user may be carrying packages or operating a motor vehicle. Imprecise commands by a user may result in false alarms. The requirement to carry a specific wireless key chain fob may be annoying to a user who already has a key chain fob for a vehicle security system on the user's key chain.